Disastrous Life of Siaki Kumiko
by APigInRollerSkates
Summary: Saiki Kusuo is not a boy, he is a girl. When you are not only have psychic superpowers, but are a cute girl? The adventures you know are about to be changed, and the relationships between characters switched up. Fem!Kusuo, Fem!Saiki (Relationships undecided, I'm taking recommendations)
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Kusuo doesn't look like Kuriko, he (now she) looks like the profile pic, although a bit better, my art skills are kinda (really) lacking. Also, in my defense, this is the first digital art work I have made.**

**Key:**

**Bold- A/N & Demon Kurumi**

"_Italic"- Kumiko _(girl Kusuo) "_talking"_

_Italic- people's thoughts_

_Underlined Italic- shared telepathy_

**More info at the bottom**

**Only gonna say this once, I do not own Disastrous Life of Saiki K.**

When you have supernatural powers, the impossible becomes the possible. My name is Kumiko Saiki, and I have psychic superpowers.

Sixteen years ago an ordinary couple gave birth to a not so ordinary baby girl.

I started talking when I was only fourteen days old without using my voice.

Soon afterward, I started walking when I was one month old, in the air.

At one year old, I ran my first errand.

Now you'd think after a year of this weirdness, they'de take me to get tested, but my folks are kinda weird themselves.

So, time rolled on and I became the person you see now, a highschool student. I can still bend spoons without touching them, like any good psychic, I can also win any corporate giveaway I want. My life is a dream come true.

That is what you're thinking right? Well let me drop some truth bombs. Bending spoons makes it harder to eat, and winning free popsicles just leads to stomach aches. She's the happiest girl alive, that girl can have anything and do anything!

Well that's dead wrong! I'm the unhappiest girl alive, a girl who has nothing! Telepathy, psychokinesis, X-ray vision, precognition, teleportation, clairvoyance, ect., ect. Sure I can do all those things, but having powers like that also means having something taken away.

Sort of like when we feed our pets, they lose the ability to hunt. Or how if parents spoil their child, they lose the ability to become a functional adult. In this way, there are some key experiences I've missed out on. Hard work culminating in a sense of achievement, the thrill of being thrown a surprise party. They're both totally foren to me.

_Where the hell is she? _"Kumiko! Welcome home my darling little girl! You're running kinda late today, huh?" my dad said leaping up from where he was huddled on the ground. He clearly got locked out of the house again. What I'm more curious about was the threatening tone of voice at the end. "What took you so long?" _She better not have been manipulated into going out with some guy… _

Oh yeah. He's recently gotten a lot more over-protective about guys ever since I turned sixteen. He really has nothing to worry about, I doubt any guys will ever catch my interest.

"Anyways, could you open up the door for me? I'm locked out," my dad said, thankfully letting the boy thing go. I walked to the door and put my hand up to the doorknob, after my eyes flashed white, the door unlocked.

"Whoa, I love those psychic powers of your's, they're just so sneaky!" My dad raved. "_Don't call them sneaky," _I said, it's not like I'm some burglar. "We'll talk later," my dad yelled, sprinting into the house.

"I can't believe you changed the locks on me again!" my dad yelled at my mom who was finishing getting dinner ready. "I hope you're hungry, Kumi! I'm making you breaded pork chops for dinner!" my mom said completely ignoring my dad. "Hang on, now you're choosing to ignore me, and I thought I told you I wanted to have steak for dinner!" my dad yelled in retaliation. "I'm sorry I forgot, but I can boil you a leather shoe," my mom said passive aggressively. "I don't want a shoe, leather or not!"

I wonder where it went wrong with those two, they used to be so passionate, I thought thinking about how they used to say stupid, but loving things to eachother. Well, they're still passionate now, but it's a little different.

"Gorge yourselves guys, I made a lot!" my mom says, placing a lovely pork meal in front of me, and a grilled leather shoe in front of my dad. "Hey, hey!" My dad shouted standing up, trying to get my mom's attention. "Oh honey, would you like something else?" my mom asked, smiling. "No, 'cause I bet it's just the other shoe!" my dad retorted.

"Bon Appetit," my mom said, placing a cooked sneaker in front of my dad. "That's not even from the same pair!" my dad said.

They've been going at it for a year now. "Hey, Kumiko, can you use your powers to male this old show into a steak?" my dad said, holding the show next to my face. I smelt the stench coming off it in waves.

So, in case you forgot, this pathetic man is my father, Kuniharu Saiki. He's lazy and irresponsible and asks for help with everything in his life, yet still manages to be an annoying overprotective dad when it comes to anyone of the male gender. Surprise, surprise, the more I help the more useless he gets, so lately I've stopped doing him any favors.

"Hey Kumi, please remember what I've always said, please don't use your powers for evil," my mom said smiling sweetly at me. This is my mom, Kurumi Saiki. "You must only use your powers to help those in need. Or, those people you are certain are genuinely nice!" She's a big reason why I haven't let my gifts turn me to the darkside, she's a caring soul, well to me. "Although you should feel free to use your powers to hurt your daddy!" my mom said, suddenly becoming sickly sweet, an evil cackling going off in her head. She kinda has a dark side herself.

My mom and I turned our heads to see my dad chowing down on my dinner. "**Stop eating Kumiko's dinner, you thieving son of a bitch! That's it, we're taking this outside!" **my mom said, turning into her, what I like to call "Demon Form."

Truth is, I could break up this fight whenever I feel like it, with two different methods actually, but this is something they're going to have to work out for themselves.

Hm, coffee flavored jelly? Hm, doesn't taste bad. Earthy, with a citrus note finish. Don't let the name fool you. This jelly is a mature, dignified treat. Better still when you add just a splash of whole milk, it becomes a whole entirely new sensation. Plus, that hint of decinance is everything I ask for in my treats.

All the while behind me my parents were fighting, but I was only brought to this fact when my dad came crashing into me from behind. My coffee jelly went flying, but luckily I managed to throw myself to the floor to get the coffee jelly into my mouth.

"You wanted to eat jelly that bad!? Forget the jelly, we've got bigger problems to deal with!" my dad said, bringing me to see my mother in full demon mode, towering over us. She picked up a table, but before anything could happen, I just levitated the table and it's contents. All the while my mom and dad are going back and forth.

I've got the weirdest parents. I really don't care about stopping another one of their pointless fights, but I can't help myself. "So, now you're on your dad's side! I even made you pork chops!" my mom said, "mad" that I stopped the table from hitting dad. Why do I say it's pointless? Just wait.

"I want nothing to do with either of you again!" my mom said. _That's a lie, the truth is I love them. _No matter how hard they try, the voices in their hearts always bubble up. In other words, all these fights they have are a sham.

"Alright, I hate you both too, so yeah!" my dad shouted back. _Just kidding, I love you guys, I wanna snuggle. _Like I said, another pointless fight. There is one person here who has reason to be upset, me! Those weirdos interrupted my dessert! I guess only a psychic can fix this.

_I love you._ "Wait, did you just say you love me?" my dad asked my mom. _Is it really possible she loves me back?_ "What? No it's you who said it," my mom said. _Oh no, I thought I just thought that and what does 'she love me back' mean? He loves me?_ "So you did say it, you just admitted to saying it outloud," my dad says, pointing at her. _Wait, is it possible that I love her so much that I've started hearing things?_ _He loves me, 'so much'?_ _Huh, she can hear me too?_ "Yeah," my mom says quietly. _He did say it._ "Not outloud," my dad said questioningly. "What?" they both said at the same time. "Kumiko…" they both said in sync again.

"_Forced shared telepathy. I used my psychic powers to link your minds, in other words thanks to me, you can now hear each other's thoughts." _"Turn it off right now, I don't want you father to now I still love him!" my mom panicked. "Her finding out that I still love her is my worst nightmare!" My dad said freaking out as well.

My parents ended up in eachothers arms saying sweet nothings.

Cool, the end.

What a pain, normal people are complicated. At least now, I can finish my dessert in peace. Suddenly my coffee jelly was snatched from my hands, the worst crime imaginable. Then to add salt to the wound, was given to my pathetic ant of a father. I shattered all the windows in the house… what did you expect?

You might be wondering, what I meant before about how I said I could break their fight up with two methods. Well, one is my psychic powers, which was the one I used, because it was a more permanent solution. The second, was my 'puppy dog eyes'. A technique I mastered, well, more so, like my psychic abilities, was born with.

I was born with two cuses, one being my psychic powers, and two my natural cuteness. You might think that such a thing would be a blessing, but in all reality, it's annoying. Guys (and sometimes girls) constantly asking me out, how people act around me due to my looks, and worst of all, I stand out. Now that is the opposite of what I want. I want to be average as can be, but my looks, hold me back from that.

Sure I get free stuff and all those perks of being a cute girl, those are one of the things that keep me from just using my psychic abilities to change my appearance. The second reason I don't change what I look like, is because to do that, I would have to change my identity, move, everything.

You see, I only found out that my looks are way above average in middle school. The time when others around me started to notice how cute I was, therefore, I started to notice.

I don't really see what others see, I just see muscles and bones, therefore, I don't know what I look like, or what the standard of beauty is.

Which is my third reason for why I don't change my looks, what would I change them to?

I originally thought all the adult's thoughts about how I was cute(not in a creepy way, dude) was just because I was a kid. When in all actuality, it is because I really am very cute. I couldn't really do anything about it in middle school because everyone already knew what I looked like, I couldn't do it when I started high school because some kids from my middle school were also going to be in my new high school, and it would be suspicious if I suddenly changed what I looked like.

Plus, my dad was, although I don't think he is anymore, in a semi-stable job. I also, surprisingly or not, have a friend who I stayed in contact with over the summer (more on that later).

So really, now I hope you understand how my life is truly cursed.

**That is all for today ladies and gents and others.**

**This is my second fanfic, so it really probably isn't the best, also if there are grammar/spelling mistakes, please tell me (I've always been bad at spelling for some reason).**

**Just so you know, I love doing gender benders, specifically from male to female, so that's why I did this. I just think it's fun to mix up character relationships with each other based on gender switching.**

**That's why, like how Teruhashi is a pretty girl, Kumiko is a cute girl. I thought just switching up Kusuo's gender wouldn't make much of a change, so I decided to make her cute, Teruhashi's equivalent to pretty.**

**I'm planning on having each little story in each episode (I'm basing this off the anime) one chapter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I don't have a pairings planned, so if you guys would like one I'm open for suggestions, I will most likely do the most requested one. Although, the only ones I wouldn't do it Kumiko/Kaido (there are enough Kusuo/Kiado pairings as it is) or Kumiko/Teruhashi (I have other plans for her)**

**All other pairings for any characters though I'm open for suggestion.**

**That's all have a nice rest of your day! Thank you for reading, and I hope you stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Key:**

**Bold- A/N and Demon Kurumi**

**Bold underline- important**

_Italic- people's thoughts_

"_Italic"- Kumiko "talking" (Projecting thoughts)_

_Italic underline- shared telepathy_

This is my high school, PK Academy. Five hundred forty two kids walk these hallowed halls. Despite the school's relatively small size, no one knows about my psychic powers. If they did know, all hell would break loose.

Back when I was in kindergarden, I was undefeated in rock-paper-scissors, which shouldn't surprise you because I can hear people's thoughts. Some kids would cheat, so I would just tie them so they would never win.

In lawless kindergarten, all battles are fought with rock-paper-scissors. Even against a teacher, I always won. I remember when a teacher wanted to have me share my treat with the other kids, but only if she beat me in a match of rock-paper-scissors. Needless to say, I beat her every time. After that she left the school entirely, never to be seen again.

Following that incident, I gained even more success. It took things a while to finally calm down, it didn't help that I was extremely adorable. It took almost a full year with me running from any camera in sight for everything to fully quiet down.

I learned it's best to not use my powers in public, now I only do it when it's absolutely necessary and I'm sure no one is looking. How do I do that? I use my telepathy. Within two-hundred meters, I can sense anyone.

Well, that used to be the case. There's one guy my powers always fail to spot.

Riki Nendo.

The guy no one likes. His unpopularity isn't the problem, the problem is, that no matter how hard I try, I can't read this guy's thoughts. Believe me, everyone has thoughts I can read. Like this guy, _I don't want to go to the dentist… _or this guy, _mumumumumu nose hair mumumumumu… _I can even read the minds of animals. Though, when it comes to Nendo, forget it.

I finally figured out why that is, Nendo is a moron. You can't read a mind if there is nothing on it, which is kinda scary to be honest.

Suddenly a guy I believe to be named Takahashi collapsed in the middle of the principal's speech. "He passed out!" "Low blood sugar?"

"AAHHH, WHAT HAPPENED?" Nendo screeched running over to the guy who passed out. He's not a bad person at least, I thought as I watched Nendo scream worriedly over the guy who supposedly passed out.

I don't think so, I thought, slightly changing my opinion as Nendo started punching the guy.

Okay I take it back, he's evil, I thought as Nendo tried to do mouth-to-mouth on the poor guy.

"Nendo, what do you think you're doing? Take him to the nurse!" a teacher said, finally intervening. "Saiki, can you please go with him, I don't trust Nendo to go alone," the teacher turned to me and asked with a smile. Damn it.

"Huh? Is the nurse dead too? Guess I'll have to do mouth-to-mouth on you myself," Nendo announced as we entered the nurse's office. Please don't, I thought.

The green haired guy opened his eyes and threw Nendo away from him. "I don't need mouth to mouth, you stupid idiot!" the kid said as he ran over to the sink to clean his mouth out. "You're better! Well that's nice to see," Nendo said. "Of course I'm better, I was faking!" he said as he turned back to the sink to continue washing out his mouth. "Wasn't worth it though, as I got kissed by you, it was my first kiss too!" "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm sad too, you were my first kiss," Nendo responded.

You're only making it worse Nendo.

"Now everyone's going to think that Nendo and I are in love," the green haired kid groaned, wiping his mouth. I absolutely guarantee that no one's thinking that.

"Hey, you better not tell anyone my fainting was fake," the green haired weirdo said to Nendo. _I can't count that as my first kiss, right? That was terrible. _"Don't tell anyone." Don't tell anyone what? That you faked being sick? Or that you shared your first kiss with Nendo? If it's that sick thing, you're too late.

"I heard everything!" the gym teacher Matsuzaki said angrily. "So, your fainting was a fake?" Matsuzki asked towering over the green haired kid. "You've got it all wrong, sir! It's his fault!" the green haired kid said, pointing at Nendo. "He forced me to collapse, so he could skip out on the principal's speech, and my sickness is actually a ruse!" "Nendo, is that all true!?" Matsuzaki questioned. Blaming this on Nendo isn't a half bad idea, I thought.

"Huh? Saiki, what are you doing here?" Matsuzki asked, finally noticing me. "Takahashi, she isn't a part of this too, right?" Matsuzki said, surprised. Of course he was, after all, because of my looks and me not wanting to talk, people mistake me for being shy and innocent. "What, of course not! Such a sweet beautiful angel would never be a part of this!" Takahashi proclaimed loudly. Disgusting. That cheesy comment deserves punishment.

"That's it! I want you in my office!" Matsuzki yelled at Nendo.

"Hold on a second, teach! His fainting is real. Didn't you just hear him say it? Root sickness," Nendo said darkly. Holy crap he's dumb. How could anyone mistake ruse for root? "What the holy heck? What's root sickness?" Matsuzki asked himself. _Root sickness is a deadly sickness that affects the victim through their follicles. _"Oh, that one," Matsuzki said. He's dumb too.

"Let's take your temperature to see if you have a fever, that's what my mom always does for me," Nendo said. _Come on dude, I don't even have a fever, I'm not even sick. _

"Ninety-two point eight degrees celsius," Matsuzaki said after checking the Takahashi's temperature. "CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!" Matsuzaki shouted.

Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate fire. Oops, I melted the tip, better hide the evidence, I thought while burning the thermometer. "Woah," Nendo said. I turned around quickly, he saw. "You, have a fever too!"

Like I said, Nendo's a moron, I thought as I was carried away on a stretcher, a crowd of students surrounding me worriedly. Why did they have to let the student go now of all times? This is annoying.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, it encourages me to make more chapters as well as possibly giving me ideas on things to do. If you have an idea of something you might want to happen, tell me!**

**Also don't forget, I still need pairing ideas, I'm open to anything, except Teruhashi/Kumiko or Kaido/Kumiko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Key:**

**Bold- A/N and Demon Kurumi**

**Bold underline- important**

_Italic- people's thoughts_

"_Italic"- Kumiko "talking" (Projecting thoughts)_

_Italic underline- shared telepathy_

"**Bold"- Narrator**

_I'm Shun Kiado, an 11th grader at PK Academy, at least, that's my cover story. In reality, a force called Black Beat dwells within my right arm. They are trying to steal this power from me and create a new world order. I'm referring to The Dark Reunion! With my power, I will protect the world, I, the Jet Balck Wings!_

His body is grade eleven, but his mind's grade eight.

"Hey, did you hear, a deadly snake escaped from the local zoo!"

"There's a poisonous snake on the loose?"

"Are you boys sure it escaped? An animal attack is just the kind of plan they'd come up with. Fear not, I, The Jet Black Wings is never fooled by their evil deception! Someone must have set that snake free on purpose," Kaido said dramatically.

"Hold on, you know who did this, Kaido!?"

"Some wannabe super villain called, the Jet Black Wings?"

"No, I'm Jet Black Wings, the hero! The villains are a secret organization called the Dark Reunion. This escaped snake thing is their first plot to sort mankind!" Kiado said.

"Dark Reunion!? Never heard of 'em," all the students listening to Kaido's plot said in sync.

"Once again the fate of the world has fallen into my super powered lap, eh Saiki?" Kaido said, interrupting one of my rare chances at solitude in school. "I don't like this one bit. This snake, which I have named, Murder Dragoram Sanke, is likely no ordinary snake!" That's quite the dramatic name, I couldn't help but think. "It's also likely that Dark Reunion genetically engeneered Murder Dragoram Snake specifacally to kill people." He's fond of saying likely, I observed. "Though, you shouldn't worry, Saiki. I'll make sure to protect you from Murder Dragoram Snake," Kaido said. Did I forget to tell you? Kaido sees me as the "damsel in distress", overall, his eighth grade syndrome increases tenfold when I'm around.

"Hey, they found the snake!"  
"Oh, good, where did they find it?"

"At the school's front gate, it was just kinda laying on the ground half dead."

_Is it possible that I'm not the only student with superpowers? _Kaido thought.

"Why was it half dead?"

"Some first graders had been whipping it around."

That's one weak ass murder snake.

"Sounds like we beat Dark Reunion this time."

"Be careful what you say, they're an all powerful secret society!"

"Who knows what they'll do to you when they sort mankind."

Everyone who was in the classroom started to laugh at the jokes being made.

"Go ahead and laugh. This is the clam before the storm. Dark Reunion is coming, I tried to warn you," Kaido said, almost crying at the end. He's going to the bathroom to cry.

Oh wow, he left at the perfect time, I thought as I got up to leave as well. "Hm, Saiki? Where are you going?" One student asked me. "_Hm, I'm going to the bathroom," _I responded. I hated being popular, people are always curious about what you're doing, it's so tiresome.

"One time he said there was a monster in his arm, 'you guys it's started to take over my whole body,'" one guy said, imitating Kaido. "Wait, there's something in there!" one girl shouted, just as the snake fell out of his sleeve. Everyone started shouting in horror.

I saw that snake coming, you know, because I'm psychic. I could help them, but I'd have to out myself, so I'll just stay here and wait for things to calm down. Speaking of calming down, Kaido should stay here awhile too, I thought thinking of Kaido in the boy's bathroom, right next to the girl's bathroom.

Now, back to that snake attack. All the kids were on their desks, looking around for the snake, except for one. Riki Nendo, standing there with the snake on his crotch. Nendo suddenly passed out and everyone started to scream again. Calm down, it didn't bite through the fabric.

"**The power of clairvoyance, by crossing her eyes, Saiki can remotely view distant locations."**

"Everybody, get down! I'll take care of this snake," Kaido said, standing in front of the snake. "Kaido, what are you doing!" one of the students shouted. "All right, Murder Dragurum Snake, it's time you face me, the Jet-Black Wings," Kaido said, getting into a pose.

"That's a real pose!"

"Let's get out of here while we can!"  
"Thank god, Saiki left when she did!"

"So, we're having a fake superhero fight a real poisonous snake?"

Kaido may look confident right now, but he has no idea what to do. _Why did I think I could fight a snake? I'm so stupid! _Suddenly the snake lunged at a girl standing by. Kaido swiftly slid in front of her, trying to block her from the snake. _Oh no, I'm screwed. I love you, mommy. _"Take this, Judgement Knights of… Sorry Kaido, I'll be handling this, I thought as I struck the snake with lightning just and Kiado said weakly, "Thunder." Everyone cheered for the death of the snake. I'm sorry I said you had the body of an eleventh grader and the mind of an eighth, you don't have real powers, but you certainly have real courage.

"**Thus, the great snake attack came to an end."**

"I don't care for this new attitude of yours Kaido," a teacher said. "You better watch what you say teach, isn't a pleasant thing to be blasted with the Judgment Knights of Thunder," Kaido said as he looked at me and winked. "That's it, go to the principal's office!" the teacher retorted. I take back everything I just said.

**And done.**

**Hope you liked it, I'm enjoying writing it, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling problems. Also, Saiki sounded a bit third person POV, but that is not my intention, I only do stuff like that to clarify that Saiki is thinking these things. Sorry if you don't like it. But now, on to the pairing!**

**Voting:**

**Aaron/Kumiko: 3**

**Hairo/Kumiko: 2**

**Keep your suggestions coming in, I'll mostly likely do the one most requested. (Except for, Kumiko/Kaido or Kumiko/Teruhashi)**

**Also I'd like to state now, (it also is on my profile) that I will NOT be doing and harams or lemons/smut, just makes me uncomfortable to write stuff like that, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Key:**

**Bold- A/N and Demon Kurumi**

**Bold underline- important**

_Italic- people's thoughts_

"_Italic"- Kumiko "talking" (Projecting thoughts)_

_Italic underline- shared telepathy_

"**Bold"- Narrator**

Hey a pretty girl, there's almost no one better at getting people's attention.

_My name is Kokomi Teruhashi, and not to sound arrogant, but I'm a perfect example of a pretty girl. Again, I'm not trying to be a jerk, I'm just stating a fact. For the most part, I don't make a habit of boasting about my flawless good looks. _

"Hey, you want to go out with me sometime?" a guy asked her.

_Now, if I were your average pretty girl, I would probably say something like this, 'how about you go to a pig farm and kiss one of them?' But I'm perfect._

"I'm sorry, but I have to study for a test tonight!"

_So, not only am I beautiful on the outside, but I'm beautiful on the inside! And you know what that means right, it means I'm invincible._

_Wait… why are those guys looking over there, and not at me? What could possibly be worth looking at when I'm right here! _Teruhashi was looking across the street at a crowd similar to her's. She suddenly caught a glance and none other than Kumiko Saiki. _Kumiko!_

"Kumiko! Hi, I didn't expect to see you here!" Teruhashi said running over to me. I smile at her and slightly wave. I didn't expect to see Kokomi here either, I was just planning on getting some groceries for my mom. "_Hey, Kokomi. I didn't expect to see you here either,"_ I said, voicing my thoughts. We continued to walk, talking about school, and other trivial things.

You might be wondering, why would you be Teruhashi's friend? You would expect Teruhashi, being such an arrogant girl, to hate me and see me as a rival. And me, hating attention, not want to be around her at all costs. Well, that's how it started out.

When we first met, Kokomi hated me, I was getting attention, and she thought I was taking attention away from her. Of course she never voiced those thoughts, but due to my psychic powers, her voicing them never mattered.

I, on the other hand, had a love hate relationship with her. She took some of the attention away from me, which I loved, but she also kept plotting against me and being an overall annoyance. She's part of the reason I'm so popular, which is where the hate part of it came in. Sometimes,-I'm ashamed to admit-she got the upper hand on me. She embarrassed me many times, which doesn't do much to me, but it did make more people like me.

What Teruhashi didn't understand, was that when she "embarrassed" me, it made me more human to others, less out of reach, less like some goddess. You might think that would make me less popular, but it didn't, it made me more popular. To see someone who you previously thought out of reach, embarrass themselves and show they are human just like you, makes them more approachable, and overall, more liked.

When Turhashi saw this, she was confused, and briefly started to have negative thoughts about herself. You might not think that's a big deal, but to her, it was. She saw herself as perfect her whole life, to have that suddenly taken away from her, hurt her more than it would others. This part in the story, is when our friendship came in.

She was good at hiding how she felt, but that would never stop me. I, to be completely honest, felt bad. Even though it wasn't my fault and she was always against me, I still wanted to help. I was the only one who knew, and I wanted to stop the negativity before it got too bad. This was one of the only situations, where I couldn't use my powers to fix it.

So I, believe it or not, tried to befriend her. At first I was unsuccessful, she thought I was manipulating her. Eventually, after more effort than I was really willing to put in, I made her my _semi-friend_. Not friendly equitance, just, _semi-friend_. Soon after, she realized why I was getting so popular, and started trying to humanize herself as well, because even though we were friends, she still had a one sided rivalry between us. She still does, which is kind of annoying, but also a little amusing.

Later we both found out, to my horror and her joy, that when we are together, we are even more popular. For some reason, we complement each other, which just, if possible, makes us look even cuter/prettier (respectively). At this point I couldn't just abandon her, to be honest, I grew kinda attached. She was really my first real friend, you can't blame me.

Eventually we became best friends, though there wasn't much competition on my half. We spent a surprising amount of time together, and she eventually learned who I really am. No, not that I'm a psychic, but that I'm not shy, I just hate talking to people. She also learned that I hate the attention I receive, which she admits that at times she feels the same way. It gets a little overwhelming.

We have stayed over at each other's house a few times too. Though more so mine than her's, her creepy brother kept disrupting us. Plus after the first few times I met him, I never want to meet him again. He now not only has an unhealthy obsession with Kokomi, but a slightly less intense obsession with me. I never knew the real meaning of being disgusted with someone before I met him. I will even admit that my brother is less annoying than him and that's saying something.

Kokomi was still chattering to me when I saw him, Nendo. Why is he here!? I don't want to deal with him right now. I would normally just teleport out of there after getting to a secluded area, but I'm with Komomi right now, which just ups the amount of people staring at us.

It's too late, he's spotted us.

"O-Oh my, oh wow," Nendo said, basically at the same time if that's at all possible. Oh, do you not get why he said oh my and oh wow. Well, people say wow at Kokomi and people say oh my at me. It's weird, but that's what happens.

"H-hey there Teruhashi, Saiki," Nendo said bowing, blushing and rubbing his neck all at the same time. He bowed again to me, then again, and again. I don't know why, but Nendo whenever he sees me bows, a lot. Other than that, he is fairly normal around me. That is why, even though he annoys me, he's not as bad as others.

Plus, he most of the time meanages to keep people kind of away from me. They just stare from afar, which is much better than a crowd surrounding you, watching your every move closely.

Though sometimes people feel the need to step in and tell him to leave me alone or something of the sort. When that happens, I get to unleash my pent up rage and annoyance I collect through the day and glare.

My glare shuts them up real fast. Though my glare just looks really cute, it guilt trips people into submission. I never said being a cute girl doesn't have its benefits, because it definitely does.

After a quick exchange with Nendo, we were able to leave, which is nice. I think Kokomi knew I wasn't in the mood to talk to idiots.

**IMPORTANT:**

**I am so sorry, but for some reason me, being dumb, forgot Kumiko's name and accidentally called her Kurumi, which is the mom's name. I am so sorry, again. I hope you understand, but don't worry, your voting for pairings is understood and accepted (if you were at all worried about it) I've gone back and fixed it though, so if I make this mistake again, which I might, please tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible, thank you and sorry for the inconvenience**

**Okay, done.**

**Hope you like how I pictured Teruhashi and Kumiko. I know a lot of you though I was going to do a rivalry kind of thing, and I am, but I decided it would be more fun to make them as friends, do something unexpected, ya know?  
This chapter was meant to establish the relationship between Kumiko and Kokomi, as well as give a little background. **

**This chapter didn't have a lot of humor and didn't really follow the part of the episode that closely, but I think it turned out pretty good. Now I'm done with episode one! Yay**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, you can suggest ideas and I'm still taking pairing requests, though if Aren does win the mini competition, the romance will come MUCH later. It might not come in it all, bc lets be honest, many authors abandon their stories and I might do that as well, idk what will happen in the future.**

**But here are the scores now:**

**Kumiko/Aren- 4**

**Kumiko/Hairo- 3**

**Kumiko/Aiura- 1**

**Kumiko/Kaido's sister- 1**

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, P.E., my least favorite class. Don't get me wrong, I'm good at sports, like medals in just about any advent good. That's why-I threw a ball I was holding to the cart that contained the rest of the balls, making it crash over and the metal bars bend-it's so hard for me to play at a normal human level.

"All right, class! We're playing dodgeball!" Mr. Matsuzaki says.

"Dodgeball in highschool?"

"What about soccer?"

"I don't want to be hit in the face with a ball…"

"Come on, I'm sure it won't be that bad," Kokomi says, stepping up with a smile. After Kokomi gives her influential opinion, everyone seems fine with playing dodgeball. It truly is amazing how a whole crowd's opinion can be changed by just a few words…

"All right, the teams will be decided by rock paper scissors!" Matsuzaki said.

I ended up on the opposite team of Kokomi. _I'm not only pretty, I'm athletic too! I'll definitely win this childish game! _Looks like Kokomi's competitive spirit is coming out today. And I'll be in the main line of fire, like I said earlier, she has a one-sided rivalry with me.

"We'll start with a jump ball," Matsuzki said.

Kokomi got it first and threw it gracefully at a girl on my team, it hit her easily. "Sorry if that hurt you," Kokomi said apologetically. Her team cheered her on, clapping in excitement, while Kokomi kept saying it wasn't much all the while having thoughts like, _I know, I did do great, didn't I? I look good even when throwing. _Getting one player out is worth that much excitement?

It's our turn and they handed me the ball. Great. "_Are you sure you don't want someone else doing this?" _I asked. They were quick to reply giving me support and say how I could do it, and even if I failed it was fine. It's nice, but there's still the possibility I could accidentally decapitate someone. Looks like I have to do this.

I'll try to throw lightly, but just in case, I'll try to miss. I threw the ball, aiming to the side of one of the girls on the other team. To say the least, it was a pathetic throw. _Oh my, well, I definitely got her beat in the athletics department. _Kokomi thought, thinking of her rivalry with me. While Kokomi thought this, the rest of the girls on my team tried "comforting" me, even though it was completely unnecessary. Okay, that's it, we're playing ball, Kokomi. I might have lied when I said the rivalry was completely one-sided. Most of the time it is, but sometimes participating in doing something stupid can be enjoyable.

It was the other team's turn now. Another girl had the ball now, Chico Yumehera? No, Chiyo Yumehera? Doesn't sound right…

"You can do this, Yumehara!" Kokomi shouted in support. Ah, that's it, Chiyo Yumehara. Now she is actually a big problem for me right now. She seems to have an obsession with getting advice from me. She believes that because of my looks, I must have a lot of experience with guys.

She couldn't be farther from the truth. I prefer to stay away from guys, for two reasons. One, if I even did date someone, they would be torn to shreds, so that really limits my options for guys. I mean really, they would have to be able to defend themselves from a violent rebellion targeted at them. Two, is another attack based reason. A dangerous foe, one that I doubt anyone could survive, my family. Now my mom, she would accept them with open arms, but in reality behind their back, she would test them. If they don't meet her standards, they'd get the boot. Now my dad, he would be grumpy about it, try and have the "Dad Talk" with them, possibly physically assault them and then eventually get over it. Though he would get over it faster with bribes, he's rather easy to win over. You see, I have faith that if I ever chose someone to date, they could get past my parents, but that's not the problem. The problem is, my brother.

Now if that doesn't sound ominous enough for you to get the hint, let me explain. My brother, he likes to play. Play games to be more specific. He is also insanely over protective. Anyone I so much as talk to directly, gets high surveillance, background checks, the works. Oh, did I forget to mention that he is a genius? He is capable of basically anything he sets his mind to, it's impressive honestly.

Back to the two main points here, he likes to play games and he is overprotective. Now, pair those two together, anyone my brother deems unfit, will live a life of hell. Even if I break up with them. It would be even worse if they broke up with me though…

He's like Kokomi's brother, except better, none of that pervy stuff. Luckily, he doesn't think only he is worthy of me, he instead thinks no one is worthy of me. He's weird.

Now you might be wondering, how do I know all this? How do I know what my brother would do? He told me, in vivid detail, I barely even scratched the surface with my explanation.

Now, back to the actual problem at hand, Yumehara wants to ask me for advice. You might not think that's a problem, right? Well, it is. Remember when I told you that my brother keeps tabs on everyone who I talk to directly? Well, Yumehara has much more "experience" with guys than me, in fact she's pretty boy crazy. Now, if my brother sees that I'm talking with someone who is obsessed with boys about boys, he will believe that I might be considering something like dating guys. Think it's a stretch? It's not.

One time, a girl in my third grade class told me how she thought I should date this guy. Now, he saw this and decided it would be a good idea to have a talk with me. It was a horrible five hour one-side talk and I couldn't do anything the whole time. That was when I was a child, now I'm a teen, at the ripe age to start dating. I dread what might happen.

So, no, I do not want to give "advice" to Yumehara.

Back to the game at hand, Yumehara threw the ball right at me. _Maybe if I get her out, I can get her attention and finally ask what I should do about Shinoda Takeru. I think he might be the right one for me, but I'm not sure… He gave me an umbrella to share when it was raining, but oh, I don't know! _Oh no she doesn't. I caught the ball with ease, getting Yumehara out.

I obviously threw it at Kokomi, she easily caught it, but there's a twist with my throw. An actual twist, I threw a curveball. The ball she previously had in her hand flew to the ground spinning. She's out, I won, eat dirt. That got a little intense, I should try and get myself out now, this game is becoming a drag.

Mikami Akio had the ball next, she's in the tennis club, I believe. She threw it and managed to get out three people in my team. I was surprised, she doesn't show that much skill in P.E. most of the time. Though, from the way she was looking at her hands, it was a lucky shot.

It was only me and another girl, on our team, compared to their four. The next throw was ours, and my teammate got the ball, she threw it, but it was caught by the other team. They threw it next at my teammate. This is my chance. I rushed in front of her to take the hit instead of her. I got out, yay.

The game finally came to an end with Kokomi's team winning, but that was fine, I beat Kokomi. Don't worry, there are never any hard feelings in our small competitions. In the end, it's all fun and games.

Oh no, danger is approaching. Yumehara was walking towards me, she was about to say something when I decided to just get it over with, with as little talk as my brother could decipher as possible. I gave my honest opinion on this Shinoda Takeru who gave her some sappy pick up line. "_I wouldn't if I were you." _She looked a bit surprised, before she nodded her head with an awed expression. I can only hope that awe doesn't cause any problems.

**I'm sorry for the late update, I was working on this chapter for a surprising amount of time. I have another story and I kinda put it on hold for **_**this **_**story, then I had to put **_**this**_ **story on hold for **_**that**_ **story. I also kind of lost motivation to write, but it's back now, so I hope you like the chapter. **

**Like always, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I've never been good at both, the only thing I've always been good at for writing is vocabulary (even that isn't that good), so if you want you can tell me mistakes I made.**

**Anyways, in this chapter I kinda put together two parts of an episode (I'm going off the anime if you didn't know), so I didn't have to deal with the crush thing on Kumiko separately. I considered just making Yumehara bi or lesibian, but she's just so boy crazy, so I decided against it.**

**On to the pairing choices (still taking pairing suggestions):**

**Kumiko/Aaron: 8**

**Kumiko/Hiaro: 3**

**Kumiko/Saiko:1**

**Kumiko/Aiura: 1**

**Kumiko/Sora (Kaido's sister): 1**

**Kumiko/Makoto (Teruhashi's brother): 1**

**I hope you enjoy my story and continue reading as well as leaving a review, they really help motivate me to write more! Have a nice day/night, Igualmente, chao, opposite of hola, ect.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was enjoying a very nice walk home. The street I was walking down was only mildly busy, so there weren't _too _many people to notice me. In fact, practically nobody noticed me, they all seemed to be conveniently not looking in my direction. Of course there were some who noticed me, but that number was very small.

Therefore, overall, today was turning out to be a very nice Tuesday, with nobody bothering me. That was, until I came upon a street magician. He had a small crowd surrounding him, watching his little show. It seemed he was one of the things keeping people from looking in my direction. A small amount of thankfulness to this man budded, but was quickly crushed.

"Who's ready for another trabien trick by me, master illusionist Uryoku Chono! Hey pink hair, join the fun! I'll do a trick to put a smile on that face!" a green haired, slightly eccentric looking man shouted at me, attracting way too much attention to me.

The crowd that was standing around him, watching the "trabien" magic tricks, all turned to look at me, and started gawking at me. Not only the small group of people, but almost everyone on the street looked my way. Now, I have dealt with more attention than this in the past, but still, this _man_ ruined a boringly peaceful day for me. _I will make him pay._

The man didn't seem to notice the misfortune he brought upon himself, as he kept smiling that bright smile of his. The man's smile was in fact so bright, literal sparkles were around him. I accepted his offer, making my way over to his show. I already had twenty plans on how to ruin his show.

"Right, I hold here an ordinary cardboard box," Chono said, continuing with his performance.

Nope, that's not an ordinary box at all. I could easily see through the box with my x-ray vision, so all I saw was some uncomfortable looking doves squished together at the bottom of said box.

"As you can see, it's empty inside," Chono said, tilting the box slightly towards the audience, slightly removing the lid.

At that angle they can't tell there's a partition. He put the lid back on, getting ready to do his "magic".

"But, watch! Just a couple taps and it's party time!" he said, tapping the top of the box with a cain. He fully removed the top of the box, letting the doves fly out, saying, "aren't they amazing, folks!" The crowd clapped, watching the doves fly off.

The man turned to me, pointing, "hey there kid, trabien, am I right?" It was not trabien. If anything, I'm worried about that dove; I could see right through his hat to a dove that had collapsed on his head.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, please turn your attention here for the main event of our show! My super allusion!" Chono said, presenting his final trick. There were two boxes on either side of him, a table with a red table cloth over it in the middle of them. If I wanted to get revenge for him putting attention on me, I would have to do it now. Luckily for me, the mechanics behind his trick was obvious.

"Magically teleporting from one box to the other will be my lovely assistant, Micheal!" Chono continued, introducing a homeless looking man. He was old, with only white hair as well as a long white beard. He was undeniably one of the smelliest people in the world, with actual stick clouds coming off him. He wore dirty clothes consisting of a greyish green shirt, an old brown jacket which he likely picked up in a dumpster, and to pull the look together, he wore a yellow bucket shaped straw hat. To say the least, lovely was a stretch.

"The beautiful Micheal is entering the box," the wannabe magician narrated. I, on the other hand, was still considering my options on what I could do to ruin this man's performance.

"And, drumroll! Dah-bu-duh-buh-duh-buh-duh-buh-duh," Chono continued on, trying to roll his tongue, but failing miserably. This is so sad. What expression am I supposed to be making right now? I could see right through the table cloth connecting the two boxes, and that means I can see Micheal slowly crawling under the table, making his way to the next box.

"Ah la la!" Chono finishes off, confetti being released from his fist with a flourish. His overconfidence makes me cringe. I'm still worried and this poor guy, looking back at the dove on top of Chono's head. Does that hat have air holes?

"All right, let's open the box!" Chono said, walking over to the other box. Uh oh, lovely Micheal isn't done teleporting yet, he was only halfway there.

"Three, two, one, it's party time!" Chono finished off, lifting the lid off the box. Only Micheal wasn't there yet, so he burst through the table cloth. Looks like I didn't need to meddle in this performance at all. The crowd quickly dispersed after the anticlimactic end. Now I really don't know what expression to make.

Chono had a look of utter despair and disappointment on his face. Yeah, that looks like the right expression.

* * *

"Why should I pay you for ruining the allusion!?" Chono shouted the lovely Micheal.

"I moved at the normal speed, it was your darn pattern that got too fast. Now you hand over that 500 yen," Micheal rebuked.

"No one tipped me for this performance, so I couldn't pay you even if I wanted to," Chono said, before turning around and noticing me.

"Hey, why are you hanging around?" he asked me. I pointed to my head, trying to gesture to his hat.

"Oh, you want to give me a tip? Haha, I could never take money from a kid, let alone a cute girl like yourself. The look of joy on your face is…" Uryoko trailed off, finally taking his hat off, to see what I was actually gesturing to.

"Pico!" the frankly pathetic man shouted into the sky in agony at the state of his bird.

"I completely forgot she was even up there!" Chono said after he got his bird in better condition. How could you even forget there's a dove on your head?

"So you weren't trying to tip me, you were trying to remind me. Wait does that mean… that you're a magician? That's how you knew she was up there!" Chono said, like he discovered the most fascinating thing in the world. I should have kept walking, revenge wasn't worth it.

"If you're that good, you must have hated my show. Maybe I'm not cut out for the magician game after all," Chono said, preparing for a rant. Ugh, I definitely should have kept walking, I didn't sign up for a life story.

"A few months ago, I was just your average office drone. Then I made a small mistake," Chono started. Oh boy, there he goes.

"Corporate fat cats laid me off. Then my wife skipped town," he continued on. Is it too late to walk away?

"With no job, I couldn't pay the mortgage anymore. One little mistake and career, wife and home had all disappeared. Then it dawned on me, I should become an illusionist!" he exclaimed with passion. Wait what?

"Because so many things vanished from my life, I thought that disappearing them must be my talent!" Your only talent is self delusion.

"So even though I'd been offered another office job, I turned it down to start my new life doing street magic!" Like I said, what?

"If I can save up one million yen I can buy the sawing a body in half trick! Then my wife is sure to come back to me!" Chono said, finishing off his passionate speech. I wouldn't be so sure about that.

"Then I wonder if I chose the wrong path…" Yes, yes you did. Now quit street magic and get a real job.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so gloomy," Chono said, looking up at me from his seated position. Now I know I have a slight hatred for this guy, but what would it take to get this guy to give up so he can have a halfway decent life.

"Let's get back to your background as an allusionist, and how you knew I had a dove up there!" Chono said. That's it.

"Woah! Going to pull something out of your bag?" Chono asked after I held out my school bag in front of myself. I'm going to show him a trick so beyond his ability he'll realize how far gone he is and give up. I put on an intense expression, and put my hand up, like I'm about to do magic; which I guess I am doing.

'_That expression is so cute!' _Chono thought. It wasn't supposed to be cute. Stop making me not want to help you.

Ignoring Chono's annoying thoughts I started pulling out lovely Michael, the homeless assistant that wandered off a while ago. I lifted him out of my small school bag, onto the ground next to me. Chono was shocked and silent, before he made a truly ugly expression. He gaped and made strange noises, before falling onto his knees.

"T-That's impossible," he choked out, his hopeless, shocked, horrified expression firmly placed on his face. Aren't you supposed to say trabein? At least this will make him give up.

"Thank you, now I can see if your talent was hair, it would be a flowing mane. While mine is just an eyelash," Chono stated in despair. I don't quite understand using hair for that metaphor, but at least he's finally…

"Make me your apprentice!" Chono said, getting down on hands and knees in front of me. This isn't the first time someone has bowed to me on their hands and knees, in fact, it wasn't even close, but it was still weird and uncomfortable for me. I should have seen this coming.

* * *

**Hello! First chapter of the day!**

**Okay so, I know I haven't updated in months, and for that I truly am sorry. I kinda just didn't want to do it, and I am amazing at procrastinating. **

**Now, that being said, there is a reason I didn't really want to update. I'm going off the anime, so if you've watched it, you would know there are lots of little stories in each episode. Some of these stories, I just really don't want to write. I can't really think of anything that would change in these stories, so I would just be writing it word for word, action for action, nothing to spice up. Let me tell you, writing like that, while not necessarily too hard, is time consuming and beyond boring.**

**Basically, I wasn't having fun with it, and this is supposed to be for fun, and to hopefully give content to this relatively small fandom. Now to remedy this situation, I have decided to skip certain stories in the episodes. Not to say these things didn't happen, because they did, they just happened in the same way as they did in the anime. **

**Now that that has been said, to the choice pairings!**

**Kumiko/Aren: 13**

**Kumiko/Hiaro: 4**

**Kumiko/Saiko: 2**

**Kumiko/Aiura: 2**

**Kumiko/Sora (Kaido's sister): 1**

**Kumiko/Makoto (Teruhashi's brother): 1**

**OC: 1**

**Kumiko/Toritsuka: 1**

**Looks like Aren is in the lead, but you can still vote now, also, just so you know, I will do Kumiko with nobody as well. The character himself seems to be asexual in my opinion, but this is a fanfic, so anything is possible!**

**Btw, I'm going to update again soon to make up for not updating for awhile. I might update tomorrow or maybe if I can get one up tonight! Anyways, bye, have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

It's the end of school and just as I was heading out the door of my classroom, Kaido came up next to me.

"Guess what? I've been summoned. If I told you why I would have to kill you, Saiki, but for now let's just say the world is in store for some pretty big changes," Kaido said to me, before exiting the classroom and waddling strangely down the hall. What? Did he make a friend?

* * *

Kaido walked down a hallway to a door and knocked. From inside the room a voice came.

"Thurisaz, isaz, hagalaz."

"Sowilo, gebo, fehu," Kaido responded, with one of his serious faces he makes when talking about his fantasy.

"Ehwaz," the person in the room responded. That seemed to be the signal that Kaido could enter the room, as Kiado opened the door. The room was strange to say the least. It was decorated in purple cloth that lined the walls, with a large purple table in the middle of the room. There were six chairs, two at each head of the table, and two on either side.

"You made it. I hope no one has followed you, the Jet Balck Wings," A boy who wore a balck mask and hood along with the school uniform and a pair of glasses said.

"Not to worry, Jade Eyes. I-" Kaido was cut off by "Jade Eyes" as he was trying to sit down.

"Wait! There's something important you've forgotten," Jade Eyes tells Kaido.

"I'm sorry sir, you're right! An energy field surrounds this room. If one doesn't perform The Holy Grail Ceremony within sixty six seconds they'll vanish!" Kaido exclaims to his new "friend".

"That's right," Jade Eyes responded.

Kaido proceeded to do weird dance-like moves, ending his performance of the supposed "Holy Grail Ceremony" with two claps and the word, "laguz!"

"So, have you come to terms with the truth?" Kaido's companion asked after Kaido finally sat down across from him.

"It's not easy for me. It's like everything I've ever known was a lie! You're saying in a past life I was a top soldier in Dark Reunion, but then after I discovered their plan to sort mankind, I stole the mystical stone Panalyze and went rouge!? Then when they cornered me, I performed the phantom technique and became a disembodied soul! Then I entered the unborn body of Shun Kaido!? It's not easy to believe all that," Kaido said, progressively getting more and more excited.

"You seem excited," Jade Eye claimed, seeing the expression on Kaido's face.

"I'm not, really!" Kaido said, still just as excited as before.

"That's fine, so long as you're realizing the truth."

"I have always felt like there's something different about me from other kids," Kaido mumbled giddily, his eighth grade syndrome coming on full force.

"The Powers of the spirit within you are absolutely vital to destroying Dark Reunion. That's why we will do what we can to help you regain your memories," Jade Eyes explained.

"What, we? Who else is here?" Kaido asked while looking around, picking up on Jade Eyes saying, we.

"There are four others at this table, besides us. Of course, they are all phantoms," Jade Eyes said, causing Kaido to gasp slightly.

"I take it you can't see them? If that's the case, then you have no chance of helping us!"

"No, no I see them fine. They're just not here physically, right?" Kaido said, trying to convince the other boy he could see them.

"Ah. Yes, they are here in spirit, but not body, like myself. Unfortunately they don't trust you," Jade Eyes said.

"Why's that!" Kaido asks, panicking.

"Because you haven't yet presented the Sworn Ally Absolution."

"Oh, I got that right here," Kaido said, pulling out a black book from his bag.

"Such detailed answers! It's everything we expected and more from the Jet Balck Wings! With this, they're sure to accept you into the group!" Jade Eyes said, looking through the book Kaido handed to him.

"Great! If that's all it takes-"

"Stop!" Jade Eyes shouted, cutting Kaido off.

"What?" Kadio asked, taken aback by the sudden exclamation.

Jade Eyes' hands were flying everywhere, as he said some random words, similar to the ones Kaido said to get in.

"Um, what was that?" Kaido asked.

"Dark Reunion has found out about this room," Jade Eyes said to Kaido. Kaido gasped in reaction, standing up from his seat.

"We are under attack!" Jade Eyes told Kaido.

"A-Attack?"

"They just killed the four phantoms."

"What!? Phantoms can die!?" Kaido panicked.

"Yes, even phantoms can be killed. If we want to make it out of here alive, we need to act. Now help me create a barrier," Jade Eyes said intensely.

"Yeah, sure! So what do I do?" Kaido asked, his voice quivering.

"First things first, I need you to put any and all metal objects into that special bag. Metal can interfere with the barrier magic," Jade Eyes said, pointing at the bag in front of Kaido.

"Right!" Kaido shouted as he put all his jewelry into the bag.

"Even change?" Kaido asked.

"Yes! You know what, just put your whole wallet in."

"Great, now repeat my movements," Jade Eyes said. He proceeded to do strange moves while saying strange things, Kaido following his lead.

"Looks like we got up the barrier just in time," Jade Eyes said while he and Kaido wiped non-existent sweat off their foreheads.

"Yeah, that was close," Kaido agreed.

"Now it's time for us to go home," Jade Eyes stated.

"Oh, okay. Then can I have my wallet back?"

"The barrier is still unstable, it's much too risky to remove it from the bag."

"But it's got my train pass-"

"Thank you friend! If it wasn't for you, I would have died today along with the phantoms! Jet Black Wings, you're our savior!"

"Sure no problem!" Kaido said confidently.

"Come back, same time tomorrow. Keep doing the Sworn Ally Absolution," Jade Eyes said after he shoved Kaido out of the room, slamming the door in his face.

'_Savior, huh? I like the sound of that. I'll have to bring Saiki tomorrow.' _Kaido though as he walked away with a small smile and blush.

* * *

"That Kaido's stupid fantasies are the best! All I had to do was play along with him! I even got the idiot to give me his wallet!" the boy who paraded around as "Jade Eyes" said. He took off his ridiculous hood and mask and his voice went several octaves higher than it was when he was acting as Jade Eyes.

What a pain. I was listening to the whole thing by sticking to the ceiling so he couldn't see me. Kaido, as your one friend, I'm telling you to do a better job of choosing your other friends. Well, looks like it's time to get revenge on Kaido's part. I don't really feel like doing much though.

First thing first, I teleported outside of the room, to standing in front of the door that led to the room.

Next step is to shut that idiot up.

I opened the door, making the boy in the room look over at me.

"Oh my," he gasped. Why do people feel the need to do that when they look at me?

"I heard what you said," I told him, putting on a glare and making my voice go higher than it actually is. This is all for the effect of "cuteness".

"That was really mean. How could you do that to someone?" I continued on. To say it worked would be an understatement. He collapsed in front of me, begging for forgiveness. Jeez, overreact much?

"Why would you play off Kaido's fantasies to make Kaido do your homework and give you his wallet. I can't believe you would be that mean and cruel. It just makes me so upset" I said, metally beating the poor kid up.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll do better! I'll apologize to that give and give his stuff back right away!" he said. Oh wow, he was crying now. I never expected him to take it this badly. Sheesh.

"That would only make him upset, though. He thought you were his friend," I sighed, faking sadness as I walked away from the pathetic child. This is why I hate people.

Oh well, my little show had its desired effect. My fanboys' innate sense to tell when I was "upset" kicked in and they were here. They were currently hiding, but they should come out when I fully leave. Thus, leaving them to take care of this for me. I didn't even have to use my psychic abilities.

* * *

The next day brought Kaido leading me to the little room he was in yesterday.

"Don't tell a soul, okay? This meeting involves the fate of the world," Kaido told me as we walked along the hallway.

"Huh, it's open?" Kaido said, further pushing open the door. He stepped into the room with me right behind him. As the door opened, it revealed a scene I was expecting. The room was messed up, with a crater in the wall and the Dark Reunion logo right next to it. My fanboys really did a number on it, exactly like I wanted. Though, I wonder how they made such a big dent in the wall?

"Huh!? That's the logo for dark Reunion! Could it be they're only one step behind me?" Kaido said. In a way, pretty much.

* * *

**Okay, two chapters, two days in a row. I suck at deadlines, but I tried.**

**If I were you I wouldn't expect fast updates, it takes awhile to write these types of fics. That is because I have to watch a few seconds of the anime, then write exactly what they said, along with their actions.**

**So yeah, anyways, here's the updated pairing vote:**

**Kumiko/Aren: 14**

**Kumiko/Hiaro: 4**

**Kumiko/Saiko: 2**

**Kumiko/Aiura: 2**

**Kumiko/Sora (Kaido's sister): 1**

**Kumiko/Makoto (Teruhashi's brother): 1**

**OC: 1**

**Kumiko/Toritsuka: 2**

**That's all for today, have a good day/night!**

**P.S. I'm excited for the next chapter! Kumiko's going **


End file.
